


僚机｜THE WINGMAN

by Ringeril



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 六年前的旧文补档。原创男性路人主角。小说背景下的突发脑洞，如果有人敢撩SAF的女飞行员会是什么下场。
Relationships: OMC/SAF member





	僚机｜THE WINGMAN

Stein看到那个女人的第一眼，便确定她是爱尔兰人。她红发绿眼，脸廓圆润，两颊雀斑密布。和书里写得一样，纯正的森林血统。但是她和森林或者任何绿色的有生命的东西一点关系都没有。她靠在人造复合材料制成的刷了木纹漆的吧台上，背对着吵吵嚷嚷的电子音乐，面前放着一大杯啤酒，手里夹着一根男人的烟。Stein的眼力久经锻炼，他很清楚一个抽女烟的女人和一个抽男烟的女人之间的区别。至于一个抽男烟的女人究竟是在装腔作势还是有什么别的原因，只要多花点功夫就能明白。但这并不能说明他是个洞彻一切的人，否则他就不会落得在菲雅利吃军粮的下场。他站在这女人的高脚凳旁边，要了一杯掺汽水的加冰威士忌。当他把头转向侍者的时候，目光恰好经过她光洁的额头。她波浪状的红发束得很高，连刘海都用发箍仔细地固定好。他接过侍者从桌面上推过来的杯子时，看见她的指甲修得很短。这在女性身上并不常见。

“敬能驾驭Super Sylph的美人，”他端起杯子说，“这种组合简直是男人的终极梦想。”不等红发女人回应，他自己就干掉了杯中物。

红发女人把烟灭掉，开始喝所剩不多的啤酒，不时伸出舌尖舔着沾在上唇的泡沫。如果她是那样爱咬滤嘴的人，牙齿一定不太好看。但Stein不至于如此吹毛求疵。这是娱乐街上一家由西班牙人经营的酒馆，在雕着圣母子的木门后面供应劣质酒和上好的伊比利亚生火腿。后者是菲雅利的稀罕货色，店主若没有些能耐是搞不到的，被送到这里前指不定没少干杀人越货的勾当。久而久之这里也传出些除了上等生火腿之外的名声，所以每个单枪匹马前来的人多少都知道自己想要什么。他们该是所谓醉翁之意不在酒的活脚注。

“特殊战的女人碰不得，”有差点在Super Sylph眼皮底下被击落的同僚曾这么警告他，“她们可是死神，小心脑袋被割下来当甘蓝踢。”

“从前出海都不能带女人上船，说会招来厄运，”另一位工业时代的迷信者如此评论道，“何况我们尽在天上飞。”Stein对他的话很是嗤之以鼻。这人随身带着一个老式木制衣夹，因为菲雅利上难得有真正的木头给他敲。

Stein正是因为既无所信又无所惧才会做起了火柴人——尼古拉斯·凯奇还没开始接烂片时演的那种——招摇撞骗，并且曾经赚得盆满钵盈。被同伙背后插刀之后他在蹲监狱和蹲菲雅利之间选择了菲雅利，尽管签字画押时他都还不知道JAM是什么东西。很快他就发现别人也不知道，便不再纠结于此事了。脑子里刚被灌进全套飞行技术那会儿他还有些悔不当初，但发现这里既不缺肾上腺素的刺激物又不缺女人之后，就抱着拼命活下来享受的心理变成了一名好兵，甚至成为了飞行队队长的可靠副手。每次战斗结束返航时，他抬起头就能看到特殊战所属的战机高速撤离时留下的尾迹。而这个女人想必也曾经那样高高在上地俯视过他，这让他觉得自己和她并非毫无干系。

红发女人把嘴边的啤酒沫擦干净之后扔下零钱起身离去。走了约莫三步之后她扭头说道：“你不打算跟过来吗？”吧台后的侍者用带有浓重口音的英语道谢之后，把硬币收进了盒子。

他们刚走出门口，街上一个半醉的人似乎认出了红发女人。不知先前在她手下吃过什么亏，他甩掉空瓶子，底气不足地冲路边啐了一口：“特殊战婊子。”

Stein随手冲着他的胃来了一拳。那醉汉直接跌到地上，随即呕吐起来。如果运气不好的话这场面很有可能演变成集体斗殴，但不知是因为特殊战的名号还是别的缘故，旁观者似乎对他们缺乏兴趣。红发女人无动于衷地继续往前走。Stein的那一拳并没有什么高尚的动机，也许他只是从二流小说或者动作片里看来的，也有可能是先让她欠个人情，凡事比较好对付。但不管怎样，办正事之前松动一下筋骨也没什么坏处。在路上，一个金发的魁梧男子也多看了那个女人一眼，但他马上又回头继续跟身边的黑发青年说话去了。后来Stein才想起，那是特殊战的出击负责人。他对自己部下的私人生活显然是绝不干涉的。

红发女人套上衬衣在床头柜上摸烟的时候，Stein看到那个被揉皱的绿色盒子上写着个偌大的Major。他自己不是个烟枪，但也大概知道这是Carrolls烟草的一种。她从盒子里抽出来一根，没有问他要不要。

“你是爱尔兰人？”他问。他们到现在为止还没说过几句话，但Stein不知不觉变得多嘴多舌起来。

“虽然我的名字看着像德国人，但我是美国人，听口音就知道。”他自己继续道，“我妈是荷兰人，我爸是德国人，可他们各自都混了四国血统，谁都搞不清自己祖上究竟打哪儿来的。”

红发女人伸长胳膊掸了些烟灰在地板上。

“总之他们就这么乱七八糟地认识了，生了几个血统同样乱七八糟的孩子。”Stein心想这女人多半祖祖辈辈都是凯尔特人，“不知为何我天生一副严肃相——德国人相。虽然后来这给我的工作提供了不少便利，但小时候我最恨人说：‘这孩子怎么苦大仇深的’。苦大仇深，简直搞笑。不过我还见过更搞笑的。我们高中有个女老师，不管课上课下说话都老跑题。有一天她突然看着我说：‘你看上去像个存在主义者。’然后我就问她什么是存在主义者，那词听起来又臭又长。她告诉我说有个叫什么什么萨——萨特的人写过一本书叫《禁闭》，我看了那个就会知道什么是存在主义者。我就去书店站着翻了翻——什么鬼东西！一群死人在地狱里发疯。从此我就对存在主义者没好脸色，虽然我也不认识几个。”

红发女人用一种毫无意味的眼神看着他。

“你是爱尔兰人吗？”Stein又问，“你看着像。”

“你不是也看着像德国人吗？”女人反问道。过了一会儿，她说：“北爱尔兰，算是英国人。”

他们沉默了一会儿。“爱尔兰烟？”Stein问。

“从前是，现在不是了。”女人回答，“爷爷辈的人才抽得上正宗本地烟。”过了一会儿，她又加上一句：“信本地神。”

Stein很是诧异：“你信教吗？”

“从前信，现在不信了。”女人回答。

这一事实与印象的反差让Stein产生了兴趣。在他看来特殊战是一群激进无神论者的聚集地，极端自我中心主义的团体。在这样的前提下，红发女人从前的信仰就显得值得探究了。倒不如说，Stein对她抛弃信仰的过程比较在意。这也许是不得不和人打交道、察言观色的职业后遗症。每个人一旦从地球来到菲雅利，原则上就是既往不咎，从前的履历也由官方保密。但流言蜚语谁也网不住，只要打听，就能探到些虚虚实实的消息。他便特地向同僚们走漏了些勾搭红发女人的事迹，预料之中地引来了各种大惊小怪：

“你小子够胆，那女人不知杀过多少个人呢。”

“她看着你被炸成碎片可不会流一滴眼泪。”

“小心别被勒死在床上。”

“据说她以前和什么激进团体有瓜葛。”

“传说她全家都被干掉了。有仇人吧？”

“叽叽喳喳些什么，娘们似的。” 刚进休息室的队长一声大喝，（中队里唯一的女飞行员极刻意地哼了一声，被他无视。）“都给我去简报室，明天要打击JAM疑似的补给基地。想保住脑袋就认真看资料。”他扔出一打文件夹叫Stein发下去。

“你老招惹Buenmount少尉，是对她有意思？”发完了文件，Stein压低声音说。

“得了吧，她的情人至少能组个足球队，带候补的那种。我懒得去排那个队。”队长转身出门，“还有，管住你的嘴。”

和红发女人第二次碰面是在老地方，发出直接邀请的是Stein。“上次出击，我们损失了三架飞机，死了两个飞行员。一个是老好人，话不多，反应有点迟钝，我老早就觉得他会栽在这上头。另外一个……”他一边说着，她一边在脱长裤。她总是赤脚穿鞋。Stein没往下说。她也许早就知道了，也许就是她在上空目睹了一切。至于死掉的那两个人是什么人，她不会有兴趣听。

“另外一个？”她解下系头发的橡皮筋，又摘掉发箍。

“一个普通人。各方面都很普通，没什么可说的。”她只是不习惯别人说话说一半，Stein想。接着，他说：“你老把头发系这么紧？散下来比较好看。”

她瞄了他一眼，Stein便闭嘴了。有的女性喜欢刚认识不久的人给自己拍马屁，但她显然根本不希望有人评头论足。话虽如此，她长得确实标致，连雀斑都是点缀。他实在想找她确认她是不是真的杀过很多人，但又唯恐自己真的因此被勒死在床上，滑天下之大稽。她扔下内衣，光着身子爬上床。他伸手抓住她的胳膊，冰凉滑润，如同顺势抚过鱼皮。“我会死。”来菲雅利这么久，他头一次有了这种实感。

“你在约会的那个女人，我倒是知道一点底细。”过了几天，吃午饭的时候，Stein的队长突然说。他俩挑了个相对人少的角落，拿面包沾着浓汤边吃边聊。

“宗教冲突？在英国？这都什么年代了。”

“有十多年了，没人大肆宣扬过这事，官方也不会承认，”队长用勺子舀起汤里的肉丸子，“北爱尔兰明明和爱尔兰在一块地上，却被英国管着，所以那地方宗教冲突的政治性很强，宗教激进团体冲击政府也是常事。我有个哥们老家也在那里，从家里长辈口中听说了一些事情。那件事比较特别。通常，在冲突中占劣势的都是处于少数派的天主教徒，结果搞得他们内部凝聚力特别强。国教是官方宗教，教育系统虽然世俗化了，但子女为了与新教徒通婚或者仅仅是为了融入社会而改宗的例子越来越多。这种事一直为极端保守的地方教会所不容。那帮老头子的思维方式你也能想象。总之就是从一忍再忍到忍无可忍。”队长继续道，“不过，英国国教也是半斤八两。他们教会头头和罗马老大几百年了都搞不好关系。这个扯远了。总之，北爱尔兰的话，在一些宗教气氛保守浓厚的地方，要是出了一个叛教者，不仅是宗教上会受谴责，也会被视为亲英派被排斥。群情一旦激奋，什么事都做得出来。”

Stein觉得自己差不多能想象到发生了什么。

“那个女人全家被杀了是真的，大概所用的方法也比较原始。细节没有人知道。只能确定，在所谓的世俗势力——就是警察介入之前，她已经把当地教会的几个大人物送上了西天。听说用的不是枪，是斧头。每个人在死了之后，都会被从眉心正中劈上一斧。”

“……十字架？”

“这要看她的个人趣味了。多半是以讹传讹，用来耸人听闻的。”队长说，“不过，听说审讯的时候，别人问她的宗教信仰，她回答说自己不信神。一切都是传言，仅供参考。”

末了，队长问：“你觉得如何？枕边人和JAM，哪个比较可怕？”

Stein耸了耸肩，继续吃饭。

不久传来TAB-14全灭的消息，同样驾驶Fand的Stein感到了切实的生命威胁。而系统军团也加紧研发Fand II。“那么可怕的东西，派无人机去对付好了，”同僚躺在休息室的沙发上说，“我们这群渣渣去了也是当炮灰，还不如退役回家种田。”

Stein放下娱乐杂志打了个呵欠。

“你知道吗，402中队被全灭的时候，特殊战的家伙就在上面看着。”同僚又说。

“要是没人看着的话，我们也不会知道有JAM的高速导弹这种东西了。”Stein懒洋洋地回答。

“你脑子坏了，帮他们说话？”同僚怒道。

Stein脑子里突然冒出了叛教者这个词。他懒得争论，挠了挠头，回宿舍睡午觉。梦中绿色的背景上漫天烟花，他醒的时候，感觉跟没睡一样，而且更加晕乎。他跑到休息室冲咖啡，同僚已经不在那里了。他突然很想见一见那个红发女人，不是晚上，而是双星太阳的光芒下面，黄昏的鲜血大道下面。但是他不想靠近特殊战战区，也没有别的渠道找她。他闲得无聊，跑到街上乱晃，纯粹出于好奇进了烟草店找Carrolls Major的绿盒子。

“菲雅利上没有这个牌子。”店员说。

Stein想象了红发女人扛着塞满Carrolls香烟的大包休假归来的场面，不禁觉得十分幽默。店员问他要不要看看别的，他摆摆手，出了店门。电车站门口有个中年男人把重心放在一条腿上站着抽烟，那姿势看起来活像叛逆期没过的少年，可笑极了。一家主打炸土豆的快餐店里传出基督摇滚的乐声，提着便携餐盒的人从里面鱼贯而出，混入人流。人造穹顶的光暗了下来，偌大的菲雅利基地进入了紫色的夜晚，人们开始变得面目模糊。

后来Stein总算在老地方碰上了那个女人。“我今天要把JAM什么的，高速导弹什么的忘到九霄云外。”他说，“我觉得我们可以改换一下顺序，先聊点什么。要是你听得不高兴，大可以拉开门出去，谁也不闹心。”

红发女人坐在床沿，翘着腿，一只手放在脚踝上：“你想说什么？”

“我觉得——说不定是错觉，说不定是搞错了——我觉得我有那么一点喜欢你。就那么一点。”Stein用表忠心一般吓人的语气说，“就是白天的时候可以一起出去转转的那种程度。我是说，一个会开Super Sylph又长得漂亮的女人是很难碰上的——虽然这听起来很不可信，又蠢——好吧，其实也不光是这样。我怎么知道。”

红发女人挑起一边眉毛，眼神变得犀利起来，好像她听这套话听过了五百遍。“你们总是这样，”她说，Stein搞不清这个“你们”指代的是哪些人，“喜欢呀，爱呀，都冲着那些体面的地方，冲着什么外貌，能力，脾气惹人怜爱什么的。所谓的追求者，不是还有个词吗，叫崇拜者，说明二者本质上都差不多，眼睛被蒙蔽得找不着北——”

Stein想插嘴但没插上。

“——我倒是觉得，既然要喜欢的话，就挑最下作的地方喜欢。毕竟，人最不缺的就是下作。”她继续道，“杀人越货、两面三刀也好，出入风流地也好，都是如此。喜欢漂亮的好的东西有什么难的。比起忍耐宽容，崇拜有什么难的。如果看不上最吓人最肮脏的地方，还谈什么喜欢不喜欢？”

Stein沉默片刻：“你杀过人，我知道。至于我嘛，来这里之前以骗人钱财为生。”

“我不以为耻，和你一样。”红发女人无动于衷地说。

“你真的把死人的眉心劈开？”Stein问，“我单纯好奇。”

“我没做过那种事，”她撩开垂在眼前的头发回答，“传流言的人总有些低俗品味。我比较偏好干净利落。”她爬到床的另一头，然后跨到他身上，头发阴影中一双绿眼睛如同幽冥之火。他突然在她身上发现了一种诱惑，并非是情欲上的，他嗅得出来。那是死亡的诱惑。她的眼睛早在某个时候起就惯于目视这桩事情了。那些垂进他手心里的红色发丝令他想起不着边际的牛仔传说中被染成血色的夕阳，而孤胆英雄和其坐骑的影子在太阳——在她的注目下越拉越长，直至同死亡广袤的阴影相连。当握紧操纵杆，血液直涌上头来，舱外的云和太阳开始疯狂相互追逐的时候，Stein也许会想起透过妖精之眼注视着这一切的她的眼睛。在更高处，不带感情地注视着。

她俯身猛地扼住了他的脖子。

那是Stein和特殊战九号机驾驶员Gray Cecile中尉最后一次直接见面。虽然Stein某次私下里夹着脏字对队长坦言他这辈子从没像那样爽过，但他似乎不想再去找她了。而Cecile中尉一定和往常一样，不驾驶Eligos的时候就自己找个地方坐着抽一根爱尔兰烟。她并未特别关心Stein最终是化作空中焰火还是退役回了地球。而Super Sylph划过长空的呼啸声从未改变。

Fin.  
2014.09


End file.
